


The One When Steve Says The Wrong Name

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Could be seen as Not McRollins Friendly, Inspired by Friends (TV), M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: "Repeat after me, Steven. I take thee Catherine.""I take thee Danny." Steve says without thinking. But then his eyes widened as he realized his mistake.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 31
Kudos: 145





	The One When Steve Says The Wrong Name

_"You're going through with it? Steve, she left you!" Danny exclaimed. "She lied to you and she left you!" _

_"You were the one who wanted me to get married so freaking bad, Danny! I thought you'd be happy!" _

_"Because I thought you loved her and she loved you!" _

_"I do love her!" _

_"Enough til death do you part? Steve, don't you see this ending in divorce? Because that's all you're going to get. A brief honeymoon phase, standard marriage crap, god willing you don't bring a kid into this because soon enough the problems will start and before you know it, you'll be signing the divorce papers!"_

_"Geeze Danny, do you even listen to yourself! And here I was going to ask you to be my best man! But if you're not going to be in my side on this, then forget it! I'll ask Chin!"_

_"So you're going to go through with it?" Danny demanded but with less heat. He was trying to convey with his eyes the things he couldn't put into words. He hated seeing Steve hurt like this. He wanted the best for his friend...but this marriage was doomed to fail. Steve didn't love Catherine enough for it to last. And neither did she. _

_"Yeah. I am. Be there or not...I'm going to marry Catherine." _

* * *

That had been two months ago. They continued to work together but it wasn't the same. Danny would always pair up with someone when he couldn't go solo and they never really talked about anything too personal. The wedding was taking up a lot of Steve's free time, so he didn't have too much time to give. But in-between deciding about guests and food...he thought about Danny. 

As the wedding approached Steve was freaking the hell out. Danny's words circling around his mind did nothing to calm his worries that he's already had even before Catherine left the first time. Chin tried his best to comfort Steve and tells him all of the things one usually hears before the wedding. It's just cold feet, once you tie the knot everything will fall in to place, she's a great catch...

But he's sure neither of them believed it. 

Three days before the wedding, Chin finally asked him, "You sure about this, Steve?"

"I...I have to believe I am." 

"That doesn't answer the question." 

No. It didn't. 

* * *

It's the day of the wedding and everyone invited was in their seats or on the sides chatting in small groups. It was an outside ceremony on the beach. It should be the happiest day of his life. The butterflies in his stomach should be a mix of nervous but excitement, not dread. But he feels himself panicking. 

And then he spots him. 

Danny. 

He rushes from the altar to hugged Danny. "You came!"

"I uh...yeah. It's your big day. Whatever I think doesn't matter, as much as what you feel. If you're sure about this then...you're sure. And I'm with you." It was clear that Danny still had some reservations about it but he was still there. Steve hugged him again and this time Danny returned the hug. 

The music began to play, so Steve gave Danny a smile and a nod before heading back up to the altar. Everyone got into their seats and after a bit, Catherine comes down the aisle. The music stops when she's facing Steve and the ceremony begins. 

They say their vows where they talk about being 'meant to be' and 'how it should be' and other generic things that used to be quiet echos in the back of Steve's mind. Now they're warning bells that he tries very hard to ignore to just get through the evening. 

"Friends, family...we're gathered here to day to celebrate the joyous union of Steven and Catherine. Now Steven, repeat after me. I take thee Catherine." 

Steve takes a deep breath. This is it. This was completing the mission that would _guarantee_ he'd never be left behind again. He was doing this because he loved Catherine, they were right for each other, and this was the right step for his future. 

He says without pause, without thinking. When he thinks about who he wants to secure himself to without a shadow of a doubt that won't leave him. 

"I take thee Danny..." 

It's silent after, with only the wind and the waves of the ocean to fill the void. It takes Steve a moment to realize what he just said. 


End file.
